Like a satellite
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/AH. One shot. When his brothers set him up for a blind date, Elijah received a blast from past.


_**Title:**_ Like a satellite

 _ **Pair:**_ Katherine, Elijah

 _ **Genre:**_ __Humor, Drama, Romance (?)

 _ **Summary:**_ AU/AH. One shot. When his brothers set him up for a blind date, Elijah received a blast from past.

 _ **About the plot:**_ Ok, this is my first work based on Kalijah. Just a silly random thought popped in my head. Going to be one shot. (for now maybe)

 _ **Note**_ : I don't own Kalijah or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. I mean no offence to anyone. No BETA.

* * *

 _ **0o Like a satellite o0**_

Elijah never appreciated his siblings' perception about people and relationships. Especially romantic relations.

Finn was very _ethical_ and confined himself to only one woman, that _redhead_ , since high school. On the contrary, both Kol and Klaus like to sleep with any woman that attracts them, which was very unacceptable. And in return they would control Rebekah's life as if they were monks. Though, Elijah personally would think she needs to be more careful on choosing partners. A part of him knew soon she would be enough matured to make better choices when compared to Kol and Klaus.

Everything in his life was going on perfectly until this morning.

After his _feud_ with Tatia, during college, he began to stay away from women and focused on his career. Never in these years had his siblings complained about his life until one night. He visited Kol's apartment and found him _occupied_. Elijah shouldn't have made fun of his brother's personal life which was the reason of him ending up here, in the restaurant, waiting for a stranger. Kol pointed out about his sexual life, and Klaus who just entered Kol's place by that time, with a bottle of scotch, participated in that discussion rather cheerily.

 _Damn them._

They both logged into some useless dating site despite Elijah's warnings, and found a girl named _'Kat.'_ Elijah said he was not going anywhere with a stranger. But his wicked brothers had set him up finally with that woman.

What if she is a psycho, at the worst? Yeah, she could be anyone.

Not that he hates women. It was just a random thought. He simply wouldn't support the idea of meeting strangers in this way.

—And this woman didn't have something called _time sense_. Elijah had been waiting for almost thirty minutes and woman still didn't show up. His patience was wearing thin and thought to leave the place all at once but something prevented him from doing so.

After a few more minutes passed in frustration, someone entered the restaurant gaining Elijah's attention.

He knew her before. So familiar.

Her long brown curls were reaching to torso, and bouncing when she walked inside. He knew that body-language—

 _Katerina!_

The girl from his school who used to go wherever he goes. He still remembered her name because she was certainly different from other girls he came across. She was kind of obsessed with him—and asked him out on many occasions. A junior had asked senior to come out for a date.

Of course, he politely rejected as he was so involved with Tatia and said that she was his one true love.

Right now, Elijah wanted to kill his brothers.

This girl— _no_ , no more girl. She transformed into wonderful woman and looking very gorgeous, confident as she moved graciously in her pretty short black dress and matching pumps. He must say that.

Walking to him with a bright smile on her face she opened mouth to wish. "How are you Elijah?"

She still sounded sweet.

 _Where are his manners?_ He admonished internally. On his feet, Elijah stretched out his hand for her. After they both exchanged pleasantries, he pulled chair for her.

"I didn't expect—"

Her lips bent into strange smirk before she cut his sentence in the middle. "I can see how surprised you are."

Elijah's lips twitched in response. "It's not like we get to see our junior daily, right?"

She let out a melodious chuckle. "Nope."

Of course. She mocked at him clearly. Once he returned, he would make his dear brothers pay for what they did. Certainly.

"So you are a lawyer?" she asked taking a sip of water from glass. "Still you're being stubborn about one point you believe or considering others' perception?" she teased and placed the glass down.

Apparently she planned to make fun of him all the evening. Elijah inhaled tiredly and plastered his 'business' smile. "What are you doing now, Katerina?" he asked focusing on menu card. "Apart from fishing on dating sites."

He then heard a chuckle which, of course, came out dryly. "Well, I'm trying to set up my own business." It surprised Elijah, needlessly to say. He raised brows, made face. "My own boutique." She added.

"I must say, I'm impressed though you are little bit young for business and stuff."

Katherine let out a scornful sigh as his question. "I'm twenty six, Elijah. Without a doubt, I can make things happen in my way."

One spoiled brat, she was. Though, the level of her confidence impressed him again. _Women should be more confident like her_ , he thought. Her smirk caused a smile to his face, and she seemed so strange with that smirk. He didn't understand why, but he had a feeling that she was hiding something.

The discussion between them progressed as Elijah ordered a wine of combined choice.

His thoughts tend to change about her. Maybe this date wasn't a failure after all. Yeah, he kind of liked the way she was. Katerina spoke her mind freely but only thing he didn't appreciate was teasing. He had two brothers to serve him with such _nice remarks_ , he didn't want third person.

She looked at her wrist-watch and bit her lip before she glanced back at door. Another dark-haired woman entered the door. Once again the mischievous smirk was back on Katerina's face.

Elijah had no idea what was going on by the time Katerina stood and asked for his mobile. At first he hesitated, looking utterly confused between new brunette at the door and Katerina, who pressed her lips into thin line as she gave him puppy eyes. _No way_ would he give his phone to her.

He did finally though.

The woman with long, straight hair searched and approached their table. "I thought you're waiting for me." The brunette crossed her arms and glowered at Elijah and his companion.

Elijah gave her one perplexed look. "Pardon me, do I know you?" he raised a brow at her.

The brunette huffed and opened her mouth when Katerina stopped her. "Sorry for interruption, sweet one." And she turned to Elijah with a smirk of her own. "Elijah meet Kat, tonight's date." She signaled dramatically. Elijah opened and closed his mouth simultaneously and Katerina added turning to the original Kat. "Thanks for lending him anyway. You know, I've been waiting for years to do this. Going to highlight this day in my journal."

"What?" The original candidate muttered. Though, she sounded more like she was confused. Just like Elijah.

Katerina blinked at both of them and sighed. "How rude of me. Hey, I'm Katherine. Katherine Pierce. Elijaholic from high school. Been following him for days to find a perfect moment like this. So—" she paused and wiggled her index finger at Kat, smirked.

"You have been stalking me since high school?" Elijah asked after coping up from astonishment.

Katerina shrugged again in response before she grasped his face and pecked him on the cheek, not bothering about her surroundings. "Whatever you call it, baby." Elijah gaped at her when she winked at him. "Have fun both of you." She purred, took her purse before she walked swaying her hips as she was pleased with self.

There was absolute silence for almost a minute before Kat spoke up. "What just happened here?"

Elijah stared up blankly at the irritated woman. Well, he felt like a tornado hit him hard and exited a couple of minutes ago. He glanced at his phone and found her name, number in list of contacts. And then he received a message saying: _Call me baby_.

Of course, she got his number before. For one who manipulated and stalked was piece of cake to obtain phone number.

Elijah, once again, glanced up at Kat before he rubbed his forehead. Certainly he needed a drink and then he would think what to do to his brothers. They deserved it.

 _ **0o Like a satellite o0**_

* * *

Please leave your comments! =)

Take care, readers!


End file.
